


Pre Work Out Kisses

by calie15



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky drops by to see Jemma before a work out with Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pre Work Out Kisses

Jemma heard the door open and turned. "Where are you going?"

"Work out," Bucky said and dropped his bag on the floor.

Jemma flickered her eyes over him, from his shoes, to his gym shorts, and finally his torso, clad in some ridiculously tight material that was sleeveless. "You mean you and Steve are going to beat the bloody hell out of each other."

"That too," he said with a genuine smile and came to stand in front of her. "Can I drag you away in two hours?" He said lowly and slid his hands around her waist.

Jemma grasped his arms, one was warm and the cool. "I think so." She slid her hand up the bicep of his right arm and wrapped her hand around his neck. Jemma already felt drawn in to him, and she didn't fight the urge to lean into him. He was taller and hovered her with his larger frame. His arms tightened and drug her close until Jemma was pressed against a hard chest and abs. "I like work out clothing," she murmured and he smiled down at her.

"I like no clothing. So, two hours?"

"Okay," she whispered and then he kissed her. Jemma didn't care if it was in the lab. The man with his arms around her did things to her, made her want to do inappropriate things. 

Jemma pushed herself onto her toes to get closer to his height. He bent slightly, wrapped his arms low on her waist and lifted her until her toes barely touched the ground. 

This time she whined into his mouth and slid a hand beneath his sleeve to slide over bare skin.

"Is this the work out you had in mind?"

Jemma gasped and pulled her lips away, eyes wide in shock and embarrassment as she spotted Steve Rogers in the doorway of her lab. Bucky leaned in and pressed a kiss behind her ear.

"I'll see you in two hours," he murmured against her ear then pulled away.

Jemma hated to have their kiss interrupted, but being caught by Captain America was like being thrust into cold water.

"You know, Jemma will be embarrassed around you for weeks."

Jemma heard Steve utter an honest apology, because it was in his nature to do so. Jemma brushed it off with a few words and a smile, then they left. She allowed her eyes to follow Bucky through the glass and she sighed as he disappeared.


End file.
